Unas vacaciones Inolvidables
by illenim16
Summary: Un MUSICAL!!!!!!Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol planean unas vacaciones para festejar que salieron de preparatoria. Una sorpresa le espera a Sakura: Syaoran regresa junto con Meiling. Por favor R&R!!!! T+E, S+S, M+T, Y+N!!!! Los primeros 3 capítulos están listos
1. Explicación del trama

** EXPLICACIÓN DEL TRAMA**

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es otro fanfic de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Sé que la otra historia aún no le he terminado, pero la idea la traía en la cabeza y decidí empezar a escribir esta historia.   
Esta historia va a ser distinta a las demás porque va a ser un MUSICAL (si, van a cantar y todo lo demás).   
Déjenme explicarles el trama, ok?   
  
-->>La segunda película NUNCA sucedió. La carta VOID y HOPE las consigue Sakura después sin que Syaoran se de cuenta.   
  
-->>Sakura y Syaoran SI se confesaron su amor pero Syaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong para terminar los asuntos pendientes que tenía con el Clan Li.   
  
-->>Eriol se fue un día antes que Syaoran a Inglaterra pero regresó un año después.   
  
-->>Meiling se fue a Hong Kong AL MISMO TIEMPO que Syaoran. Después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía Syaoran comenzó a sentir algo por una persona que vive en Japón: Touya. Antes de irse ella le confiesa su amor a él y él la rechaza.   
  
-->> NI TOUYA NI YUKITO son GAYS en este fic. Sólo son buenos amigos.   
  
-->> Nakuru (Ruby Moon) se da cuenta de que siente algo por Yukito (Yue) al finalizar el último año de la preparatoria y desde ése día ellos dos son una pareja. (AHA! A que no se esperaban esta pareja, verdad?????)   
  
-->>Y lo último que queda por explicar es que la historia se sitúa cuando Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran y Meiling terminan la preparatoria. (Creo que es alrededor de 7 años así que todos van a tener alrededor de 18 años, ok?) Touya salió de la universidad ese mismo año. (Creo que él tendría alrededor de 24 años)   
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo... si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme y trataré de contestárselas, ok? Ahora... a continuar con el fic!!! 


	2. El día que te perdí

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es otro fanfic de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Sé que la otra historia aún no le he terminado, pero la idea la traía en la cabeza y decidí empezar a escribir esta historia.   
NOTA: Esta historia va a ser distinta a las demás porque va a ser un MUSICAL (si, van a cantar y todo lo demás).   
Ninguna de las canciones que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenecen así como tampoco los presonajes de CCS.   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>canción   
MAYÚSCULAS -->> énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**UNAS VACACIONES INOLVIDABLES   
"Capítulo 1.- El día que te perdí"**

Todo había cambiado en la vida de aquellas personas que habían sido separadas de su verdadero y único amor hacía dos semanas. Syaoran Li y Meiling Li habían vuelto a Hong Kong después de que Yelan Li les dijo que ya no tenían nada que hacer en Japón ya que las cartas Clow habían sigo completamente capturadas y ahora le pertenecían a otra persona.   
Eriol Hiiragizawa, Nakuru (Ruby Moon) y Spinel Sun habían regresado a Inglaterra, su tiera natal, ya que habían concluido su misión y ahora las Cartas Clow eran Cartas Sakura.   
Sakura Kinomoto tenía 11 años cuando todo esto sucedió y junto con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, pasaron momentos inolvidables en compañía de sus compañeros de clase. Kero también se había sentido triste porque ya no tendría con quien pelear y mucho menos a quien ganarle en los video juegos.   
Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura, estaba contento porque por fin Nakuru lo había dejado en paz y ya no lo iba a perseguir todo el día. Pero en cambio, su mejor amigo Yukito Yukishiro no parecía del todo contento. El día del Jucio Final todos habían descubierto que él era la forma falsa de Yue.   
Y así transcurrieron dos meses y todo seguía igual...   
Un muchacho de cabellera café oscuro y ojos color ámbar estaba sentado en una de las bancas de su inmenso jardín. Li Syaoran estaba recordando aquel día fatal, aquel día que se había alejado de su único y verdadero amor...   
**"Nunca te entendí   
no nada comprendí   
y me fui sin decirte adiós..."   
  
** Yukito, un joven de cabellos grises y ojos cafés estaba acostado en el techo de su casa. Era su lugar favorito para pensar...   
**"Y ahora sólo se   
que para siempre   
te extrañaré   
y que te buscaré.   
Aunque nunca supe nada   
por tí todo aprenderé"**   
  
Sakura Kinomoto, una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda estaba paseando por el parque del Rey Pingüino, estaba recordando. Hacía 2 meses que no lo veía...   
**"Porque somos un mundo   
un corazón   
tú eres la luz   
sin ti vivo un eterno apagón."   
  
**Tomoyo, una chica de cabello negro grisáseo con ojos azules estaba asomada en el balcón de su casa. Su vista se perdía en el horizonte.   
**"Y a pesar de todo   
yo no pierdo la razón   
porque somos un mundo...   
corazón..."**   
  
Eriol Hiirawizaga estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol de su jardín de la casa de Londres, su mirada estaba al cielo. En el cielo apareció una imágen muy tenue de la cara de Tomoyo sonriéndole.   
**"Si giras como yo   
perdido bajo el sol   
y si te mata el calor   
de no olvidar."   
  
**Un muchacho de cabello y ojos cafés oscuros caminaba fuera del colegio después de una práctica de soccer. Touya Kinomoto tenía algo dentro de sí, algo que a nadie le había comentado.   
**"Sé que entenderás   
que en mis huesos siento el dolor   
de no verte más   
pero se que desde adentro   
nada nos separará"**   
  
Meiling Li estaba sentada en la orilla del mar, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un sólo chongo y sus ojos rojos observaban el ocaso.   
**"Porque somos un mundo   
un corazón   
tú eres la luz   
sin ti vivo un eterno apagón."**   
  
Ellos comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el horizonte.   
**"Y a pesar de todo   
yo no pierdo la razón."**   
  
Ellas se les unieron en el coro, dándole la espalda al horizonte y levantando un brazo como queriendo tocar algo que estuviera enfrente.   
**"Porque somos un mundo...   
corazón..."**   
  
Nakuru estaba caminando por las calles de Inglaterra con sus ojos rojos cerrados por la calle alegremente. Su cabellera café oscura se movía con la ayuda de la brisa.   
**"Aparentemente   
separados estaremos juntos   
porque compartimos un alma   
y se que para siempre."**   
  
Parecía que todos estában uno frente al otro, viéndose, tocándose. Una calidez invadió el corazón de todos y continuaron cantando.   
**seremos un mundo   
un corazón   
tú eres la luz   
sin ti vivo un eterno apagón.   
Y a pesar de todo   
yo no piredo la razón   
porque somos un mundo...   
corazón...   
porque somos un mundo...   
corazón..."**   
  
Y así había transcurrido un año cuando Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel Sun habían regresado a Tomoeda. Aparentemente las cosas volvieron a ser como lo eran antes.   
Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaron a salir juntos en el primer año de secundaria después de confesarse su eterno amor. Sakura se había setido muy feliz por su amiga, pero a la vez estaba triste porque la persona a la que ella quería no estaba junto a ella.   
Después de dos años, Yukito se armó de valor y le confesó sus sentimientos a Nakuru. Desde un principio él había estado resignado a no tenerla y aún así le dijo lo que sentía. Nakuru comenzó a llorar. Estaba realmente feliz, y aún más lo estaba Yukito. Todos habían pensado que ella estaba enamorada de Touya porque siempre lo seguía a todas partes, pero después de un largo interrogatorio, se dieron cuenta que sólo lo hacía porque lo consideraba un buen amigo, y la perfecta excusa para acercarse a Yukishiro.   
Ahora, cinco años después, ella y Yukito estaban alegremente comprometidos. Todo había sido perfecto en su relación. Yue y Ruby Moon compartían los sentimientos de sus formas falsas, así que no había problema con el compromiso.   
Nakuru estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín recordando aquel día.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Yukito se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Nakuru, sorprendiéndola.     "¡¡¡¡¡Yukito!!!!!" gritó Nakuru alegre mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio.     "Nakuru..." respondió Yukito con una de sus típicas sonrisas.     "Y bien, ¿para qué querías que viniera?" dijo Nakuru un poco impaciente.     "¿Acaso no puedo pasar un rato con la persona que quiero?" respondió Yukito. Nakuru se sonrojó.     "No seas tonto... ¡claro que puedes!" respondió ella aún sonrojada. Yukito rió.     "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte..." dijo de repente él.     "¿De qué se trata?" preguntó ella un poco preocupada y algo curiosa por saber que tenía que decirle esa maravillosa persona que estaba frente a ella.   
Yukito volteó a verla a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos rojos. Parecía que una hermosa melodía inundaba el ambiente y él comenzó a cantar.   
**"Buenas noches, mucho gusto,   
eras una chica más,   
después de cinco minutos   
ya eras alguien especial."**   
  
Nakuru volteó a ver a Yukito a los ojos. '_Yukito..._'   
  
**"Sin hablarme, sin tocarme   
algo dentro se encendió   
en tus ojos, se hacía tarde   
y me olvidaba del reloj."**   
  
Yukito agarró de las manos a su novia y continuó cantando.   
  
**"Estos días a tu lado   
me enseñaron que en verdad   
no hay tiempo determinado   
para comenzarte a amar."**   
  
De los ojos de Nakuru comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.   
  
**"Siento algo, tan profundo   
que no tiene explicación,   
no hay razón ni lógica   
en mi corazón."**   
  
Yukito limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Nakuru.   
  
**"Entra en mi vida,   
te abro la puerta   
se que en tus brazos   
ya no habrá noches desiertas.   
Entra en mi vida,   
yo te lo ruego   
te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego."**   
  
"Nakuru... te amo..." dijo Yukito y después comenzó a cantar de nuevo.   
  
**"Buenas noches, mucho gusto,   
ya no existe nadie más,   
después de este tiempo juntos   
no puedo volver atrás."**   
  
Después comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.   
  
**"Tu me hablaste, me tocaste   
y te volviste mi ilusión   
quiero que seas dueña   
de mi corazón."**   
  
Volteó a verla nuevamente y siguió cantando.   
  
**"Entra en mi vida,   
te abro la puerta   
se que en tus brazos   
ya no habrá noches desiertas.   
Entra en mi vida,   
yo te lo ruego   
te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego."**   
  
Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Nakuru. '_Yo también te amo..._' pensó.   
  
**"Entra en mis horas   
sálvame ahora   
abre tus brazos   
fuerte y déjame entrar."**   
  
Nakuru salió corriendo a los brazos de su novio y los dos se abrazaron.   
  
**"Entra en mi vida,   
te abro la puerta   
se que en tus brazos   
ya no abrá noches desiertas.   
(no más noches desiertas)   
Entra en mi vida,   
yo te lo ruego   
(yo te lo ruego)   
te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego.   
Te comencé por extrañar   
pero empecé a necesitarte luego...."**   
  
Yukito se separó de Nakuru. "Nakuru... ¿te casarías conmigo?"   
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Nakuru volteó a ver a su mano, ahí estaba el anillo que él le había dado ése día. Después se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar. "Ya no tardan en llegar los demás... creo que prepararé un poco de té... y unas deliciosas galletas para Yukito!!" dijo alegremente mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a la cocina. 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Un poco cursi, ¿no creen? Por favor, díganme!!! Perdón por dejar la historia ahí, pero desde el siguiente capítulo comenzarán los diálogos más largos, esta era sólo la introducción. Sayonara!! 


	3. Una reunión inesperada

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es otro fanfic de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Sé que la otra historia aún no le he terminado, pero la idea la traía en la cabeza y decidí empezar a escribir esta historia.   
NOTA: Esta historia va a ser distinta a las demás porque va a ser un MUSICAL (si, van a cantar y todo lo demás).   
Ninguna de las canciones que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenecen así como tampoco los presonajes de CCS.   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>canción   
MAYÚSCULAS -->> énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**UNAS VACACIONES INOLVIDABLES   
"Capítulo 2.- Una reunión inesperada"**

Sakura se estaba arreglando en su habitación para ir a casa de Eriol. Todos habían decidido reunirse ese día ahí para terminar de planear los últimos detalles de las vacaciones que pasarían juntos en una mansión que tenía la familia de Tomoyo en las afueras de la ciudad. Había pasado unas vacaciones hacía 7 años cerca de ahí. En esas vacaciones había conocido a su bisabuelo.   
Sakura terminó de darse los últimos toques a su peinado y salió de su casa y comenzó a cantar.   
**"Después de pensar   
después de ver   
a mi dolor andar   
sobre el agua del mar   
tibia claridad   
que vi   
por mi calle pasar   
sin saber que hacer   
sin sentir o pensar   
solo...   
que aún hoy   
sigo aún   
aún hoy   
sigo atandome a tí."**   
  
  
Syaoran Li caminaba por la calle. Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde. Él había estado escuchando una melodía en su cabeza comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que Sakura.   
**"Aún hoy   
mi amor   
te doy   
mi cuerpo con alma   
se esconde en el sol.   
De noche se escapa   
aún hoy   
te doy   
Mi cuerpo con alma   
aún hoy   
aún hay."**   
  
Ahora le tocó el turno a Sakura de escuchar una melodía dentro de ella. Parecía que no muy lejos de ahí le estaban cantando. Syaoran continuó cantando.   
  
**"Qué esconde   
la noche y va a guardar   
entre nosotros dos   
no sentir o pensar   
Se me lleno de luz   
la noche   
Y es porque yo vine a dar   
delfines en tu voz   
Y sentir sin pensar."**   
  
Ambos siguieron caminando. Ella dió vuelta a la derecha y él a la izquierda. Como si estuvieran caminando uno hacia el otro mientras cantaban.   
  
**"Solo que aún hoy   
sigo aún aún hoy   
sigo amandote a tí."**   
  
**"Aún hoy   
mi amor   
aún hay   
(aún hay)   
dos cuarpos con alma   
se esconden del sol   
de noche se escapan   
de noche se dan   
los cuerpos las almas   
aún hoy   
(aún hoy)   
aún hay."**   
  
Sakura y Syaoran estaban en las esquinas opuestas de su destino final. Ambos comezaron a cantar nuevamente mientras caminaban con los ojos cerrados.   
  
**"Solo que aún hoy   
sigo aún aún hoy   
sigo amandote a tí."**   
  
**"Aún hoy   
mi amor   
aún hay   
(aún hay)   
dos cuarpos con alma   
se esconden del sol   
de noche se escapan   
de noche se dan   
los cuerpos las almas   
aún hoy   
(aún hoy)   
aún hay."**   
  
Los dos se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar a otra persona cantando enfrente de ellos. Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Esmeraldas se toparon con ámbar.     "¿Syaoran?" preguntó Sakura un poco dudosa.     "Sakura..." respondió Li.   
Sakura salió corriendo a los brazos de Syaoran y los dos se abrazaron por unos minutos. Ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos. Syaoran estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido hacía menos de dos días en Hong Kong.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Li Syaoran estaba sentado en su cama viendo las fotografías y las cartas que le había mandado Sakura en los últimos 7 años. Hacía unos 10 minutos que se había despertado.   
**"Aquí estoy,   
veo la lluvia caer   
y parece   
que este día no termina."**   
  
Se levantó de su cama y abrió un cajón del escritorio que tenía. El cajón era especial, ahí guardaba todas las cosas que le recordaban a Sakura. Metió las cosas y lo volvió a cerrar.   
  
**"Aqui estoy,   
preguntándome hasta cuando podrán   
estas fotos salvarme."**   
  
Siguió caminando por su cuarto hasta la puerta del balcón y salió por él. El sol estaba por saliendo en el horizonte.   
  
**"Y es que ya no aguanto, te extraño   
no puedo estar sin tí   
estar esperando me hace daño   
no puedo estar sin tí." **   
  
Syaoran se recargó en el barandal y continuó mirando, su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte.   
  
**"Y miro al viento   
su caricia y amor   
son sentimientos   
que me hablan pero no lo entiendo."**   
  
Cerró los ojos cuando una pequeña brisa lo alcanzó.   
  
**"Ya se que no (ya se que no)   
soy el que tiene la razón   
pero no puedo aceptarlo."**   
  
Lentamente abrió los ojos y entró de nuevo a su habitación. El sol había salido completamente.   
  
**"Y es que ya no aguanto, te extraño   
no puedo estar sin tí   
estar esperando me hace daño   
no puedo estar sin tí."**   
  
Syaoran se empezó a cambiar de ropa para bajar a desayunar.   
  
**"Y es que ya no aguanto, te extraño   
no puedo estar sin tí   
estar esperando me hace daño   
no puedo estar sin tí."**   
  
Al terminar de cambiarse se sentó nuevamente en su cama y volteó a ver una foto que tenía sobre el escritorio. Era una foto de él y de Sakura cuando tenían 11 años y habían terminado de cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura.   
  
**"Y es que ya no aguanto, te extraño   
no puedo estar sin tí   
estar esperando me hace daño   
no puedo estar sin tí."**   
  
    "Syaoran! Meiling! Mamá les habla!!!" gritó una de las hermanas de Syaoran.   
Syaoran salió de su cuarto. '_¿Y ahora qué querrá mi madre?_'   
Después de un rato, él y Meiling estaban de pie en la sala de la casa.     "Syaoran, ¿para qué crees que nos haya llamado mi tía?"     "No lo sé..." suspiró. '_Espero que no sea nada malo..._'   
Yelan Li, la madre de Syaoran y tía de Meiling entró a la sala. Syaoran y Meiling guardaron silencio.     "¿Nos mandó llamar, madre?" preguntó Syaoran muy respetuoso.     "Sí... tengo una misión muy importante que darles. Hijo, Meiling... los ancianos del Clan les ha concedido el permiso que solicitaron hace una semana... mañna regresarán a Tomoeda."     "¿En... en serio madre?" preguntó Syaoran. No podía creer lo que oía.     '_Por fin... por fin voy a poder regresar a Tomoeda..._' pensó Meiling.     "Así es... pero, con una condición..." continuó Yelan.   
  
En la noche, Syaoran y Meiling tenían sus maletas listas. A la mañana siguiente saldrían rumbo a Tomoeda a primera hora.   
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Sakura seguía abrazando a Syaoran. De sus ojos escurrían lágrimas.     "¿Sakura?"   
Sakura no respondió verbalmente, sólo abrazó más fuerte a Syaoran.     "Sakura..." dijo Syaoran despegándola un poco de él y observó que estaba llorando. "¿Por qué lloras Sakura?" le preguntó tiernamente tratando de ocultar su preocupación.     "Syaoran... Es que... es que... ¡¡te extrañé mucho Syaoran!!" dijo Sakura volviéndose a aferrar al pecho de Syaoran.     "Yo también te extrañé mucho..." dijo Syaoran abrazándola. "Pero... ya no te voy a extrañar más... ni tú tampoco me vas a extrañar..."   
Sakura lo volteó a ver desconcertada. Había dejado de llorar. "¿Por qué lo dices?"     "He regresado... Puedo quedarme el tiempo que desee... Sakura, podemos volver a estar juntos otra vez."     "¿Es... es verdad lo que dices?"     "Así es Sakura... siempre y cuando cumpla con la misión que me asignó mi madre." concluyó Syaoran. El rostro de Sakura reflejaba una gran preocupación.     "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó Sakura al enterarse.     "Esperemos que sí... pero hablaremos de eso después, ahora nos están esperando ahí adentro. Te aseguro que los demás ya están ahí, bueno, por lo menos Tomoyo, Nakuru, Eriol, Yukito y Kinomoto." respondió Li diciendo el apellido de su cuñado de mala gana.     "¿Cómo... cómo sabías que nos íbamos a juntar?"     "Es una larga historia..." dijo mientras ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y los dos entraron a la casa de Eriol.   
  
Eriol estaba de pie en la sala viendo por la ventana. Tomoyo estaba sentada junto a Touya, Yukito y Nakuru estaban sentados en otro sillón. Nakuru había traído té hacía unos minutos y Yukito se había encargado de comerse los 4 kilos de galletas que había preparado. Por fortuna para todos, Nakuru había dejado unas cuantas en la cocina.     "Parece ser que mi guapo y ya no tan pequeño descendiente ha encontrado a Sakura hace unos momentos." dijo Eriol.     "¿Li ya llegó?" preguntó Tomoyo aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Eriol salió de la sala.     '_Si el mocoso está aquí... eos significa que quizá..._' pensaba Touya.   
  
    "¡¡¡Syaoran!!!" gritó una voz femenina afuera de la casa de Eriol.     "¿Meiling? ¿Eres tú?" se oyó a Sakura. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"   
Eriol caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. "Me pregunto hasta cuando piensan entrar... todos los estábamos esperando."     "Buenas días Eriol." dijo Sakura alegremente.     "Buenos días Sakura, Meiling."     "Hiiragizawa." dijo Syaoran.     "¡Pero miren quien está aquí! Si no es nada más y nada menos que mi guapo y ya no tan pequeño descendiente!" dijo Eriol. "¡Pero cómo has crecido! Tu mamá si que te debe alimentar bien..." continuó burlándose.     "¿Ya viste quien es Sakura?" preguntó Syaoran siguiéndole el juego. "¡¡Es nada más y nada menos que mi no tan viejo ancestro!!"   
Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiiragizawa habían aclarado todo después de un tiempo y se habían convertido en mejores amigos desde ese entonces, y cada vez que se veían, que no era muy seguido que digamos, hacían siempre el mismo show.   
  
Adentro de la casa, Touya estaba un poco pensativo. Por fortuna, casi nadie lo notó, excepto por Tomoyo.     "Touya... ¿acaso estás nervioso?" le preguntó Tomoyo en voz baja para que no se dierna cuenta los demás.     "¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Nah!" respondió el tratando de no aparentarlo.     "Si tu lo dices..."   
En ese momento entraron Eriol, Sakura, Meilin y Syaoran y se sentaron en los sillones.     "Bueno muchachos, vayamos al punto... ¿ya tienen todo listo para mañana?" preguntó Eriol cuando se sentó en su sillón rojo favorito. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. "Supongo que ustedes también van a ir, ¿cierto?" les preguntó a Syaoran y a Meiling.     "Así es... Tomoyo nos comentó del viaje hace dos semanas." respondió Meiling.     "¿Y los muñecos de peluche voladores?" preguntó Syaoran.     "Ellos se van a quedar aquí cuidando la mansión. Ahorita están arriba jugando... supongo..." dijo Sakura.     "Entonces..." continuó Eriol tomando aire. "Tomoyo... ¿en dónde nos vamos a reunir?"   
Tomoyo respiró profundo. A pesar de que había terminado con Eriol hacía más de un año, cuando oía su nombre con su voz su corazón latía rápidamente. "Este... en mi casa. Mi madre dijo que nos prestaba una camioneta para trasladarnos y para llevar los víveres."     "¿A que hora?" preguntó Yukito.     "Mmm... Creo que a las 7 de la mañana estaría bien... Para llegar allá temprano y poder disfrutar de todo el día."     "¿¡A las 7 de la mañana?!" preguntó Sakura.     "No te apures monstruo, yo te despierto."     "¡Sakura no es un monstruo!"     "Bueno, ya que quedó arreglaro todo el asunto del viaje, ¿que quieren hacer?" 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Espero que sí. Continúen leyendo y diciéndome sus comentarios o sugerencias, por favor! Nos vemos en el próxicmo capítulo. Sayonara!! 


	4. Viaje a las monañas

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es otro fanfic de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Sé que la otra historia aún no le he terminado, pero la idea la traía en la cabeza y decidí empezar a escribir esta historia.   
NOTA: Esta historia va a ser distinta a las demás porque va a ser un MUSICAL (si, van a cantar y todo lo demás).   
Ninguna de las canciones que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenecen así como tampoco los presonajes de CCS.   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>canción   
MAYÚSCULAS -->> énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**UNAS VACACIONES INOLVIDABLES   
"Capítulo 3.- Viaje a las montañas"**

Touya Kinomoto se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Había pasado una tarde fenomenal al lado de sus amigos, a pesar de que estuvo al principio un poco nervioso por la llegada de cierta belleza de cabellera negra.   
Hacía 7 años cuando había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Meiling Li.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~     "¡Kinomoto!" dijo una voz detrás de él.   
Touya se detuvo y volteó atrás. Nuevamente su imaginación le había jugado una mala jugada. Desde que ella se fue nada había sido igual. Touya continuó caminando hacia su casa. Sus clases habían terminado una hora antes de lo normal debido a que un profesor se había reportado enfermo. Una imagen tenue de Meiling apareció en el cielo.   
  
**"Algo me dice que ya no volverás   
estoy seguro que esta vez no habrá marcha atrás.   
Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no   
sabes bien que no es cierto   
estoy muriendo por dentro..."   
  
"Y ahora es que me doy cuenta que sin ti no soy nada   
he perdido las fuerzas he perdido las ganas   
he intentado encontrarte en otras personas   
no es igual no es lo mismo   
nos separa un abismo."   
  
"Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va   
oh, vuelve que me falta el aire si tú no estás   
oh vuelve, nadie ocupará tu lugar...   
Sobra tanto espacio si no estás   
no paso un minuto sin pensar   
sin tí la vida lentamente se me va..."   
  
"Algo me dice ya no sirve de nada   
tantas noches en vela aferrado en mi almohada   
si pudiera tan sólo regresar un momento   
ahora es que te comprendo   
ahora es cuando te pierdo."   
  
"Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va   
oh, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estás   
oh vuelve, nadie ocupará tu lugar...   
Sobra tanto espacio si no estás   
no paso un minuto sin pensar   
sin tí la vida lentamente se me va..."   
  
"Y apesar que fui yo   
a decirte que no   
sin embargo aquí sigo insistiente...   
Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va   
oh, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estás   
oh vuelve, nadie ocupará tu lugar..."   
  
"Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va   
oh, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estás   
oh vuelve, nadie ocupará tu lugar..."**   
  
Al terminar la canción Touya seguía caminando y seguía recordando.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback dentro del flashback ~*~*~*~     "¡Kinomoto!" gritó una voz detrás de él.   
Touya se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás. Detrás de él venía corriendo una de las compañeras de Sakura. Era Meiling Li. Los dos se había convertido en amigos durante la captura de las cartas Clow y cuando cambiaron las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.     "Kinomoto... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en el parque?" le pregunó Meiling mientra se detenía a su lado.     "Esta bien..." respondió y los dos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.   
Después de un rato, ambos estaban sentados en las bancas.     "Y bien, ¿qué me querías decir?" preguntó Touya.     "Kinomoto... lo que sucede es que tú... tú me... ¡tú me gustas mucho!" dijo finalmente Meiling mientras volteaba a ver al suelo.     "Meiling... yo..." comenzó a decir Touya. La verdad es que no sabía cómo responderle.     "No... no te preocupes por mí Kinomoto..." lo interrumpió mientras escurrían lágrimas de su rostro. "Me tengo que ir... mañana regreso a Hong Kong... no quería irme sin decírtelo." dijo mientras salía corriendo en la dirección opuesta.     '_Meiling..._'   
Al día siguiente Sakura y Syaoran se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Ése día se juraron su amor eterno y prometieron que esperarían hasta volver a estar juntos. Después, Tomoyo y Sakura se despidieron de Meiling.     "Meiling..." dijo una voz detrás de ella. Era Touya.     "Kinomoto..."     "Cuídate pequeña... y has que el mocoso regrese pronto, por favor."     "Sí!" dijo tratando de sonreir.     "El vuelo 542 con destino a Hong Kong saldrá por la puerta #5 dentro de 10 minutos. Los pasajeros favor de presentarse con el boleto en mano." dijo una voz por el altavoz.     "Bueno, parece se que ese es nuestro vuelo." dijo Wei, el mayordomo de Syaoran.     "Nos vemos Sakura..." dijo Syaoran mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sakura.     "¡Cuídense mucho chicos!" gritó Sakura mientras Meiling y Syaoran se alejaban.   
Diez minutos después el avión despegó. Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya veían por la ventana al avión que se alejaba.     '_Lo siento Meiling... pero no pude decírtelo..._'   
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Desde ese día Touya escuchaba a Meiling llamarle detrás de él, o la veía cada vez que daba vuelta en una esquina, o cuando pasaba por la Escuela Elemental de Tomoeda. Él había admitido sus sentimiento por Meiling demasiado tarde y vivía arrepentido por eso.   
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Touya se levantó de su cama, se vistó y fue a despertar a Sakura como habían quedado el día anterior. Su padre, Fujitaka, estaba fuera de la ciudad en ese momento devido a cuestiones de trabajo, habían descubierto una ciudad antigua y habían enviado a Fujitaka a investigar.   
  
Al dar las 7 de la mañana todos estaban en casa de Tomoyo subiendo las maletas y los víveres a la camioneta. Touya iba a conducir.     "¿Todo listo chicos?" preguntó Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo.     "Sí mamá. Partimos en unos minutos más."     "Señora Daidouji, muchas gracias por prestarnos su cabaña." le dijo Sakura.     "Sakura, Sakura... sabes que pueden ir en cualquier momento. Es un placer para mí prestarles la cabaña, sobre todo a tí, la hija de mi querida Nadeshiko."   
Sakura rió.     "Bueno, creo que es hora de partir." Dijo Yukito mientras cerraba la cajuela de la camioneta.     "¡Que se la pasen bien!" dijo Sonomi mientras todos se subían a la camioneta.     "Nos vemos en un mes!" gritó Tomoyo cuando la camioneta arrancó y empezó su marcha.   
  
Después de 3 horas los chicos se habían adentrado a un bosque que había en la montaña donde pasarían un mes.     "Ya falta poco... debemos de ver la cabaña dentro de unos instantes." dijo Tomoyo.   
Touya siguió conduciendo por el camino y después de 10 minutos se podía ver a lo lejos una mansión en medio del bosque.     "Tomoyo... ¿esa es la cabaña?" preguntó Meiling asombrada.   
Tomoyo volteó a ver a la mansión. "Sí, es esa."     "Pero Tomoyo... ÉSO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES UNA PEQUEÑA CABAÑA!" dijo Sakura igual de asombrada que Meiling.   
Tomoyo rió. "¿Quién dijo que era pequeña?"   
Después de unos cuantos minutos la camioneta se detuvo frente a la mansión y todos bajaron de él.     "Hay que empezar a bajar las cosas..." propuso Touya mientras abría la cajuela después de darle un vistazo rápido a su alededor.   
La mansión era de color blanco con el tejado café. Estaba rodeada por una pequeña cerca de madera pintada de blanco. El jardín que rodeaba la cabaña estaba completamente verde, tenía unos cuantos árboles y en una parte estaba lleno de distintas flores de colores.     "¡Chicos! ¡Vengan a ver esto!" gritó Nakuru, quien había ido a explorar el jardín.   
Todos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Nakuru. Detrás de la mansión había una alberca, unas sillas, mesas con sombrillas. Detrás de la cerca se podía observar que el bosque se despejaba un poco y dejaba ver a lo lejos un pequeño lago. En el lago había una pequeña choza con unos cuantos botes.     "La propiedad abarca hasta esa choza. Podemos utilizar los botes cuando queramos." dijo Tomoyo.   
  
Todos volvieron al a entrada a terminar de bajar las cosas mientras Tomoyo abría la puerta. Por dentro, la mansión también era de color blanco, sus muebles eran de madera y la decoración tenía ligeros toques de color rojo, verde, café y dorado.   
Después de meter las cosas y acomodar la comida en los gabinetes y el refrigerador de la cocina, Tomoyo les empezó a mostrar la casa que tenía 3 pisos.     "Bueno, empecemos por la planta baja." comenzó a decir Tomoyo mientras todos la seguían. "Aquí es el comedor." dijo al entrar a la habitación, en el centro había un hermoso comedor de madera para 12 personas. "Después está la sala principal, el lugar donde estábamos al principio era una pequeña sala de descanso." Tomoyo siguió caminando mietras todos volteaban a ver a su alrededor. En el centro de la sala había una hermosa chimenea de mármol y en las paredes habían varias pinturas de personas con trajes antiguos y varios paisajes.     "¿Quiénes son esas personas Daidouji?" preguntó Yukito.     "Oh! Ellos son mis antecesores... los míos, de Sakura y del joven Touya." respondió Tomoyo. En una pared se podía ver una pintura de Nadeshiko y Sonomi cuando estaban chicas.     "¡Ella es mi madre!" dijo Sakura mientras corría a ver a la pintura.     "Así es Sakura. Ella venía cada vacaciones aquí, según me dijo mi madre." dijo Tomoyo mientras continuaba con el recorrido.     "¿Qué hay en aquella habitación?" preguntó Eriol señalando una enorme puerta que había en uno de los lados.     "A decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé. ¿Qué les parece si averiguamos?" propuso ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Trató te abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave. "Que extraño... está cerrada con llave." dijo sin darle mucha importancia. "Bueno, regresemos al principio a recoger nuestras maletas. Les enseñaré sus cuartos."   
Poco después de regresar por las maletas, todos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras que se encontraban cerca de la cocina. Las escaleras eran completamente de mármol con el barandal de madera pintada de blanco con dorado. En la mitad de las escaleras había otra grande pintura de varias personas, parecía un familia. Siguieron subiendo por las escaleras y una vez arriba Tomoyo explicó.     "Bueno, ¿cómo se quieren acomodar? Hay cuatro habitaciones de cada lado. Todas son más o menos parecidas, sólo cambia un poco la decoración, pero eso no importa." dijo.     "Creo..." comenzó a decir Syaoran. "Yo tomaré la última habitación que queda del lado izquierdo." concluyó.     "Y yo la habitación que está a un lado." dijo Sakura mientras agarraba de brazo a Syaoran y salía corriendo antes de que su hermano dijera algo.     "Entonces yo quiero la que este al lado de Sakurita!" dijo Tomoyo.     "Y yo la última de ése lado." dijo Eriol.     "Parece ser que nos enviaron al otro lado, ¿verdad Nakuru?" dijo Yukito mientras abrazaba a su prometida. "Yo tomaré el último cuarto, y supongo que Nakuru el de al lado."     "Sí!" respondió Nakuru     "Meiling, tú toma el cuarto de al lado de Nakuru, yo tomaré el que queda." propuso Touya.   
Meiling se sonrojó un poco. "Esta bien."   
  
Después de haber desempacado todas sus cosas, Meiling se sentó en su cama. La habitación tenía una cama king size, de cada lado había una pequeña mesia que sostenía una lámpara. La cama tenía puesto cobertores blancos. Enfrente de la cama había un escritorio, el closet y una puerta blanca que conducía al baño. Las ventanas, que en realidad eran puertas de vidrio, llevaban a un balcón que tenía una mesita con dos sillas. Meiling se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba cansada por el viaje.     '_Touya... a pesar de que me rechazaste hace 7 años, al verte hoy... Touya..._' pensaba. Se levantó de su cama y salió al balcón. Una vez recargada en el barandal comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en lo que su corazón sentía. No se dió cuenta de que el balcón se conectaba en la habitación de Touya, quien tenía las puertas abiertas.   
  
**"Otra vez camino sin dirección   
acompañada por la inmensidad   
de una noche fría y gris."   
  
"Y la Luna que llena el crepúsculo   
me baña en matices de nostalgia   
al reflejar tu rostro."   
  
"Me siento tan triste amor,   
tan infeliz, tan llena de ansiedad,   
no sé que nos separó   
y como negarle a mi corazón..."   
  
"Que aún te amo,   
que aún te extraño,   
los dias sin tí   
son como morir,   
si aún... te amo"   
  
"¿Dónde estás? No quiero perderte, no no   
no sé si piensas en mí como yo en tí   
Oh, me haces tanta falta.   
  
"Tragarme el orgullo así, pero siendo así   
si esta puerta he de abrir   
no te superes que debo ocultar   
el dolor que llevo en mí."   
  
"Si aún te amo,   
Si aún te extraño,   
los dias sin tí   
son como morir,   
aún... te extraño."   
  
"No sé que nos separó que puede hacer   
este abismo entre los dos   
Quema esta soledad te quiero así   
te quiero sólo en tí."   
  
"Si aún te amo,   
Si aún te extraño,   
los dias sin tí   
son como morir,   
si aún... te amo."**   
  
Meiling terminó de cantar y abrió los ojos. Frente a ella estaba Touya.     "Meiling..."     "Touya... yo... este... ¿desde hace cuanto estás aquí?" preguntó nerviosa.   
Touya había escuchado a Meiling salir al balcón y la escuchó cantar. '_¿Todavía siente algo por mi o le está cantando a otra persona?_' se preguntaba, fue cuando decidió ponerse de pie y salir al balcón. Ahí la vió, parada, con los ojos cerrados, cantando con su alma. '_Meiling... no sabes cómo quisiera que me estuvieras cantado..._' "Tengo aquí tan sólo un minuto." respondió.   
Meiling lo volteó a ver y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación. "Nos vemos al rato."     '_No voy a perder esta oportunidad, no esta vez..._' "¡Espera!" gritó, Meiling se detuvo. "¿Estabas... esa canción era para mí? Porque de ser así..." le preguntó.   
Meiling bajó la vista al suelo. "Si me vas a volver a rechazar no hay necesidad de decírmelo Kinomoto... lo comprendí desde la primera vez..." comenzó a decir.     "Meiling..." dijo Touya tiernamente mientras la agaraba de las manos. "No seas tonta Meiling... Mi intención desde el principio, incluso la primera vez, no fue la de rechazarte... Es sólo que no me diste la oportunidad dedecírtelo y cuando pude no me armé de valor, pero esta vez no será así... Meiling... te amo."   
Meiling se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de Touya. "Touya..."   
A Touya le gustó escuchar su nombre en los labios de su verdadero y único amor. "He esperado mucho para hacer esto... por favor, no me hagas esperar más..." dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.   
Meiling no captó a lo que se referíasino hasta que Touya levantó su barbilla con la mano y le dió su primer beso.   


Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Espero que sí. Continúen leyendo y diciéndome sus comentarios o sugerencias, por favor! Nos vemos en el próxicmo capítulo. Sayonara!! 


	5. Los recuerdos que invaden mi mente

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es otro fanfic de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Sé que la otra historia aún no le he terminado, pero la idea la traía en la cabeza y decidí empezar a escribir esta historia.   
NOTA: Esta historia va a ser distinta a las demás porque va a ser un MUSICAL (si, van a cantar y todo lo demás).   
Ninguna de las canciones que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenecen así como tampoco los presonajes de CCS.   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>canción   
MAYÚSCULAS -->> énfasis en alguna palabra   


* * *

**UNAS VACACIONES INOLVIDABLES   
"Capítulo 4.- Los recuerdos que invaden mi mente"**

Eriol acababa de terminar de desempacar su cosas y ponerlas en el closet. Después se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en aquella maravillosa chica que les había prestado la casa para pasar unas vacaciones juntos. Había roto con Tomoyo hacía más de un año y aún así le era difícil contenerse de besarla y abrazarla. Él había tenido la culpa, pero ella había terminado con su relación.     '_Fuí un tonto... Jamás debí hacerlo... jamás debí escucharla... _' pensaba.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba caminando por el parque pensando en su maravillosa novia, Tomoyo Daidouji. Llevaban un poco más de dos años oficialmente como pareja. Después de volver de Inglaterra, él, Sakura y Tomoyo se habían vuelto mejores amigos, pero después de dos meses sólo salían Tomoyo y él. Eriol había desarrollado un sentimiento más profundo que la amistad: el amor. Él la amaba y ella a él.   
De repente, mientras pasaba cerca del puente que atravezaba el pequeño río que cruzaba el parque, se topó con una persona conocida: Kaho Mizuki.     "Eriol..." dijo ella mientras lo observaba.     "Buenas noches Mizuki." dijo él fríamente con un dolor en su corazón. Ella lo había abandonado en Inglaterra poco después de regresar. A pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo y que ahora estaba con Tomoyo, Eriol no había podido olvidar a su ex-prometida.     "Tenemos que hablar Eriol."     "¿Para qué quieres hablar? Lo nuestro ya terminó..."   
Kaho lo volteó a ver con lágrimas en los ojos y se dejó caer de rodillas.     "Kaho... no llores..." dijo mientras se agachaba a abrazarla para consolarla.     "Eriol, perdóname... no era mi intención abandonarte... nunca debía hacerlo... es que estaba tan nerviosa... no sabía si debíamos casarnos... Pero de algo estoy segura, todavía te amo."   
Eriol se separó bruscamente de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Dentro de él estaba ocurriendo una batalla, se disponía a contestar cuando escuchó vidrios rompiéndose detrás de él. "Tomoyo!"   
Tomoyo estaba llorando aunque no sabía la razón. Dentro de su corazón sentía un gran temor. Ella sabía que Kaho Mizuki había estado comprometida con Eriol. "Eriol... yo..."   
Kaho todavía estaba llorando, estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía enfrente de ella.     "Eriol... sé que dentro de tí todavía sientes algo por la señorita Mizuki. Por favor, sé feliz con ella. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad..." dijo Tomoyo mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos y en su boca había una falsa sonrisa. "Mizuki... Cuida mucho a Eriol, haz que sea feliz." dijo mientras salía corriendo. '_Lo siento Eriol... pero es lo que debemos hacer..._'     "¡Tomoyo! ¡Espera!" gritó Eriol y trató de salir corriendo a buscarla, pero Kaho lo había sostenido fuertemente del brazo.     "Por favor Eriol... dame otra oportunidad."     "Lo siento Mizuki... pero amo a Tomoyo y no puedo hacerle eso a ella." Eriol se apartó de ella y se fue caminando dejando a Mizuki llorando.   
Eriol no había visto ni a Mizuki ni a Tomoyo en una semana. Eriol había querido hablar con Tomoyo acerca de lo que pasó, pero ella no se había presentado a clases en ese tiempo y cuando Eriol trató de visitarla, ella simplemente no quizo verla. Fue cuando Eriol tomó la peor decisión de su vida: darse por vencido y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Y así fue cómo Tomoyo y él había terminado.   
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del flashback ~*~*~*~   
  
Eriol se levantó de su cama y comenzó a cantar.   
**"Te quiero, te extraño   
nada es igual a ayer   
oh oh nada oh no"**   
  
Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, abrió la puerta y salió por él.   
  
**"Te espero, deseo   
como una novia espera al bar   
te necesito, oh oh   
y vivo, atado   
a un sentimiento encantado   
atado a tu luna oh no."**   
  
Se recargó en el balcón viendo hacia el jardín.   
  
**"Yo puedo tocar el fuego   
puedo hasta quemarme entero   
pero no me pidas que te deje de amar."**   
  
Eriol se dió la vuelta para ver el balcón de Tomoyo el cual estaba abierto.   
  
**"Te llevo, clavada   
como una espina en mi costado   
entrando despacio, oh oh   
y quiero que sepas   
que ya está planeado   
por amor, por mi amor."**   
  
Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del balcón que llevaba a la recámara de Tomoyo.   
  
**"Puedo arrastrárme a tu puerta   
puedo hacer que estés despierta   
las mil y una noches porque estoy   
atado a un sentimiento...   
solo por hoy...   
atando a un sentimiento..."**   
  
Eriol se detuvo frente a la puerta y cantó con más ganas la última estrofa de la canción.   
  
**"Y vivo atado a un sentimiento,   
y vivo atado a un sentimiento,   
y vivo atado a un sentimiento,   
y vivo atado a un sentimiento."**   
  
Eriol volteó a ver adentro de la recámara. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el piso recargada en la cama. Él se encontraba a su espalda. "Tomoyo... por favor... regresa conmigo." dijo Eriol en voz baja mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se sentaba en una de las sillas del balcón a pensar.   
  
Minutos antes Tomoyo había abierto la puerta del balcón para que entrara aire fresco mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. Segundos después escuchó a Eriol salir de su habitación cantando... y peor aún, cantando enfrente de la puerta de su balcón. Por fortuna, ella se había sentado en el suelo poco antes de que él se parara ahí.     '_Eriol..._' pensaba mientras pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. Ella sabía que él le estaba cantando. Ella sabía que él había rechazado a Kaho, pero no podía competir continuar con una relación que en cualquier momento podría acabar.   
"Tomoyo... por favor... regresa conmigo." Tomoyo escuchó que Eriol le decía en voz muy baja. Ella volteó para verlo, pero cuando lo hizo él ya no estaba en la puerta. Tomoyo se levantó del piso, se limpió el rostro y se miró al espejo. '_Debo haberlo... debo decírselo..._' y con ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón.   
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~   
Tomoyo Daidouji estaba caminando por el parque. Ese día había salido a tomar un poco de aire después de terminar con la tarea que le habían encargado en el colegio. Había pasado la tarde en casa de Sakura.   
Después de caminar un rato llegó al puente que atravezaba el pequeño río que cruzaba el parque cuando vio a Eriol parado. Ella se acercó para saludarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, vió a otra mujer que estaba llorando.     "Kaho... no llores..." dijo Eriol mientras se agachaba a abrazarla para consolarla.     "Eriol, perdóname... no era mi intención abandonarte... nunca debía hacerlo... es que estaba tan nerviosa... no sabía si debíamos casarnos... Pero de algo estoy segura, todavía te amo."   
Tomoyo se sorprendió tanto que hizo un pequeño ruido cuando se le cayó el refresco que traía en las manos. Vidrios saltaron por todos lados y Eriol volteó a verla. "Tomoyo!"   
Tomoyo estaba llorando aunque no sabía la razón. Dentro de su corazón sentía un gran temor. Ella sabía que Kaho Mizuki había estado comprometida con Eriol. "Eriol... yo..."   
Kaho todavía estaba llorando, estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía enfrente de ella.     "Eriol... sé que dentro de tí todavía sientes algo por la señorita Mizuki. Por favor, sé feliz con ella. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad..." dijo Tomoyo mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos y en su boca había una falsa sonrisa. "Mizuki... Cuida mucho a Eriol, haz que sea feliz." dijo mientras salía corriendo. '_Lo siento Eriol... pero es lo que debemos hacer..._'     "¡Tomoyo! ¡Espera!" le gritó Eriol pero ella ya había tomado una decisión.   
La semana que siguió faltó al colegio y no permitió que nadie la visitara, exceptuando a Sakura, quien le lelvaba los deberes. Evitó lo más que pudo a Eriol, a tal grado que le dejó de hablar.   
Sakura se había preocupado mucho por sus amigos y después de muchos intentos convenció a Tomoyo para que volviera a hablarle a Eriol, aunque sólo fueran amigos. Y así transcurrió el año, siendo sólo amigos, aunque dentro de Tomoyo existiera un gran dolor.   
  
~*~*~*~ Fin del Flashback ~*~*~*~   
    ""Es un bonito día, no?" preguntó ella mientras salía al balcón.     "Sí..."   
Entre los dos se hizo un gran silencio. Ninguno comentaba nada ni hacía nada, sólo se veían fijamente a los ojos. Tomoyo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decirle algo a Eriol.     "Tomoyo... yo..." Eriol sabía que ella lo había escuchado cantar, y que lo había escuchado cuando le pidió que regresara a ella.     "¿Qué sucede Eriol?"     "Perdóname Tomoyo... perdóname por hacerte sufrir..."     "Ya te he perdonado, ya te lo había dicho..." dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver el jardín, dentro de ella las lágrimas querían salir.     "La canción... se que escuchaste la canción... Tomoyo... esa canción era para..."     "Shh!" lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre su boca para impedir que completara la frase. "Lo sé... siempre lo he sabido... si algo no me falla es mi intuición... y yo tambén siento lo mismo... pero..."     "Pero que? Por favor Tomoyo, dame otra oportunidad..."     "No puedo Eriol... tengo miedo..." dijo mientras se soltaba llorando.     "¿Miedo?"   
Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. "Tengo miedo a perderte de nuevo... sería demasiado do..."   
Eriol había cerrado el último espacio que quedaba entre los dos, ya no pudo contenerse y sus labios se juntaron con los de su amada en un beso. Tomoyo se sorprendió pero después se dejó llevar. Hacía mucho tiempo deseaba volver a besarlo pero nunca se había atrevido. Por desgracia, el beso no duró mucho, Eriol se había alejado.     "No tengas miedo... nunca vas a perderme... nunca me perdiste, sólo no me dejaste explicarte... Mizuki nunca nos volverá a molestar..." dijo mientras la abrazaba.     "Eriol..." dijo Tomoyo mientras lo volteaba a ver a los ojos, a esos ojos que mostraban un profundo amor por ella. Eriol volvió a cerrar el espacio entre sus labios compartiendo otro beso, aunque esta vez un poco más largo y más apasionado. El beso terminó cuando a los dos les faltaba aire.     "Vamos, los demás están esperando abajo..." dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a su amada y salían por la habitación de ella.   
  
Mientras tanto, en una habitación sucedía algo muy extraño, una neblina se comenzaba a juntar en un solo sitio. Después, la neblina dió paso a dos personas traslúcidas. Una era un muchacho de alrededor de 20 años y la otra persona era un joven un poco mayor, tenía alrededor de 25 años.     "¿Crees que podrán ayudarnos?" preguntó el joven más chico.     "No sé... primero debemos atraerlos a nosotros. Debemos hacerlo en esta noche. Esta noche abriremos el salón después de que se duerman."     "¿Estas seguro hermano?"     "Sí..."   
Las dos figuras se esfumaron con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido. 

Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Espero que sí. Continúen leyendo y diciéndome sus comentarios o sugerencias, por favor! Nos vemos en el próxicmo capítulo. Sayonara!! 


	6. El misterio que guarda la Mansión

Konichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Soy Illenim y este es otro fanfic de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que les guste mucho!!! Sé que la otra historia aún no le he terminado, pero la idea la traía en la cabeza y decidí empezar a escribir esta historia.   
NOTA: Esta historia va a ser distinta a las demás porque va a ser un MUSICAL (si, van a cantar y todo lo demás).   
Ninguna de las canciones que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenecen así como tampoco los presonajes de CCS.   
Claves:   
"---" cosas que dicen los personajes   
'---'pensamientos   
~*~*~*~ flashback ~*~*~*~   
((----)) mis notas dentro del fanfic   
Letras en negrita -->>canción   
MAYÚSCULAS -->> énfasis en alguna palabra   
  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE: Se me había olvidado mencionar: Sakura y Li se confesaron su amor cuando tenían 11 años, se mandaron cartas durante los 7 años que estuvieron separados pero NUNCA acordaron de ser novios, al menos todavía no oficialmente. Sólo saben que se aman mutuamente. Ni siquiera se han besado, ok?? Eso le va a dar sentido a la historia después, ok? Gracias por su comprensión!! 

* * *

**UNAS VACACIONES INOLVIDABLES   
"Capítulo 5.- El misterio que guarda la Mansión"**

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, una espesa niebla apareció en salón grande, con una gran comedor, sillas, sillones, una chimenea y una pista de baile, y dió a lugar a dos figuras traslúcidas.     "Hay que seguir con el plan..." dijo el joven mayor.     "¿Ya sabes quien nos puede ayudar?" preguntó el menor.     "Sí... la he estado observando todo el día..."     "Entonces hay que seguir con el plan."   
El muchacho mayor levantó la mano y pronunció un cántico en un idioma antiguo y una niebla apareció enfrente de él, las puertas del cuarto donde estaban se abrieron de par en par y la niebla salió por ellas. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al lado izquierdo donde entró a una de las habitaciones.   
Dentro de ella dormía tranquilamente una persona. "Syaoran..." dijo ella mientras la niebla la envolvía, la levantaba de su cama y la cargaba fuera de la habitación.   
  
En la habitación de al lado, Syaoran Li estaba dormido cuando sintió que algo extraño sucedía y se despertó. Después de unos segundos no sintió nada. "Debe ser mi imaginación..." dijo mientras se volvía a quedar dormido.   
  
La niebla siguió su camino bajando por las escaleras y entrando nuevamente al cuarto donde estaban las personas traslúcidas. Las puertas se cerraron. La niebla desapareció después de dejar en los brazos del muchacho mayor a Sakura.     "Ella podrá ayudarnos... sé que lo hará..." dijo y desaparecieron.   
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos menos Sakura, estaban sentados en el comedor para tomar su desayuno.     "Parece ser que el monstruo se quedó dormida." dijo Touya   
Syaoran se levantó de su asiento. "Iré a despertarla..." dijo.     "No se tarden..." dijo Meiling mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.   
  
Syaoran Li subió por las escaleras y cuando llegó al cuarto de Sakura tocó al a puerta. "¿Sakura? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?" Después de un minuto sin que le contestara trató de abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada. Luego fue a su cuarto y salió por el balcón. "Esperemos que haya dejado abierta la puerta..." dijo mientras se asomaba y abría la puerta del balcón que llevaba a la habitación de Sakura.   
Syaoran entró y se dirigió a la cama. "Sakura... levántate... ya es tarde..." dijo mientras se acercaba y, al no ver nada, se dirigió al baño y tocó a la puerta. "¿Sakura?" preguntó, su preocupación se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Nadie le respondió. "¡Sakura!" la llamó con preocupación y abrió la puerta del baño. Dentro del baño tampoco habia nadie. "Sakura...si estás jugando, por favor, deja de hacerlo..."   
Alguien tocó a la puerta del cuarto. Syaoran abrió la puerta y vió del otro lado a Tomoyo.     "Espero no interurmpir nada Li." dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Li, su sonrisa se borró por completo. "¿Y Sakura?"     "No... no puedo... no puedo encontrarla..." dijo Syaoran mientras su preocupación se hacía más grande.     "¿Cómo que no la encuentras?" preguntó Tomoyo igual de preocupada.     "No está en su cama, ni en el baño, ni en el balcón... no sé donde pueda estar."     "¿Ya buscaste en tu cuarto?" preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.     "Eh... no..." dijo Li poniéndose rojo. Tener a Sakura en su cuarto era una de las cosas que deseaba que sucediera, pero no TAN pronto.     "Bueno, tú ve a buscarla ahí y yo les avisaré a los demás que no está... Espero que sólo haya ido a dar un paseo..." dijo mientras salía de la habitación.   
Syaoran salió por el balcón y entró a su habitación. Buscó por todos lados pero siguió sin encontrarla. "Sabía que no iba a estar aquí..." dijo un poco desilusionado. "Esperemos que sólo haya ido a dar un paseo..." dijo mientras suspiraba, salía de su habitación y se reunía nuevamente con sus amigos en el comedor.   
  
Todos desayunaron, pensaban que en cualquier momento iba a entrar Sakura y decir que había llegado del paseo que había dado. Syaoran planeaba regañarla por no avisarle a nadie a donde iba y llamarle la atención por irse al bosque ella sola; pero después de dos horas no había regresado y todos estaban realmente preocupados, especialmente Syaoran, Touya y Tomoyo.     "¿Dónde podrá estar?" preguntó Tomoyo.     "Creo que debemos buscarla... quizá... quizá sufrió algún accidente y... no puede regresar..." propuso Meiling     "Me parece buena idea..." dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba de su silla. "Li, Touya, Yukito y yo buscaremos por el bosque. Nakuru, Meiling y Tomoyo, busquen aquí en la casa alguna pista que nos pueda decir donde está. "   
Todos asintieron con la cabeza, se levantaron de sus sillas y se pusieron a hacer lo que les habían propuestos.   
  
Mientras tanto, Sakura se despertó en un lugar ajeno a su habitación. "¿Dónde... dónde estoy?" se preguntó, seguía un poco adormilada.     "Veo que ya despertaste..." dijo una voz atrás de ella.   
Sakura volteó a ver a quien le había hablado y vio a... "Fa-fa-fa-fa-faantasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" gritó Sakura asustada.     "SSshhh! Te pueden escuchar." dijo el muchacho más joven.     "¿Qui-qui-quienes son ustedes?" dijo Sakura asustada tratando de controlar su miedo.     "No te preocupes, no te haremos daño..." el joven se levantó y una música se empezó a esuchar a lo lejos.   
  
**"Cuentos y hadas vuelan aquí   
polvos de magia flotan sin fin   
viven alegres otro festín   
suena vibrante el viejo violín."**   
  
Fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ellos. Todos estaban en parejas bailando alrededor de ellos; parecía que habían salido de una época antigua. Todos comenzaron a cantar.   
  
**"Fantasmas y duendes que danzan el valz   
no pasa el tiempo ni la eternidad.   
Si a tí te dan miedo no hay porque gritar   
porque lo que quieren sabes que sólo es bailar."**   
  
El otro joven, agarró a Sakura de las manos y la levantó y ambos comenzaron a bailar mientras el cantaba.   
  
**"Algunos sin dientes quieren cantar   
otros que brindan donde está el bar   
noche de fiesta a celebrar   
se abre la pista la reina al final."**   
  
**"Fantasmas y duendes que danzan el valz   
no pasa el tiempo ni la eternidad.   
Si a tí te dan miedo no hay porque gritar   
porque lo que quieren sabes que sólo es bailar.   
  
Fantasmas y duendes que están y no están   
ropas que flotan las ves al girar   
si estás asustado no hay porque mirar   
escucha su ritmo como las horas del mar.**   
  
Todos seguían bailando alegremente, Sakura poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo a los fantasmas mientras bailaba. El hermano mayor continuo con la canción.   
  
**"Fantasmas y duendes que están y no están   
ropas que flotan las ves al girar   
si estás asustado no hay porque mirar   
escucha su ritmo...**   
  
Todos se les unieron al coro, incluso Sakura.   
  
**"Fantasmas y duendes que danzan el valz   
no pasa el tiempo ni la eternidad.   
Si a tí te dan miedo no hay porque gritar   
porque lo que quieren sabes que sólo es bailar.   
  
Fantasmas y duendes que están y no están   
ropas que flotan las ves al girar   
si estás asustado no hay porque mirar   
escucha su ritmo abes que sólo es bailar.   
  
Fantasmas y duendes que están y no están   
ropas que flotan las ves al girar   
si estás asustado no hay porque mirar   
escucha su ritmo como las horas del mar."**   
  
    Mi nombre es Ryuko Maehara." dijo el joven mayor después de terminar la canción y los demás fantasmas desaparecían.     "Y yo soy Keitaro Maehara, el hermano menor de Ryuko. ¿Cómo te llamas?"     "Sakura Kinomoto." dijo Sakura riendo.     "Bueno Sakura, ¿te puedo decir Sakura? Necesitamos de tu ayuda. ¿Nos ayudarías" preguntó Ryuko.   
  
Era mediodía y todavía no encontraban nada, ni siquiera una pista. Yukito, Eriol y Touya habían regreado hacía más de una hora, Syaoran se había negado y se había queado a buscar un poco más. Después de una hora regresó a la casa sin haber encontrado nada.   
Durante ese tiempo, Nakuru, Meiling y Tomoyo buscaron por toda la casa, incluso subieron al tercer piso, pero sólo encontraron polvo, varios cuartos con muebles viejos, otro con juguetes y otro con la puerta cerrada. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso después de buscar por las habitaciones del segundo piso son encontrar nada.   
Cuando ellas llegaron a la sala, ellos estaban sentados ahí. Las caras de Syaoran y Touya mostraban que su búsqueda había sido tan exitosa como la de ellas.     "No está... parece ser que desapareció..." dijo Yukito.   
Todos se quedaron callados. Nadie sabía que le pudo suceder a Sakura o que había hecho para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.   
Nakuru se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas que no se habían podido abrir y las observó detenidamente. "Sólo queda buscar del otro lado de estas puertas..." dijo.     "Pero esas puertas no se abrieron ayer, se necesita la llave para entrar... y no creo que Sakura bajara a mitad de la noche, ella sola y entrara a una habitación que quien sabe que tenga del otro lado... Todos sabemos cómo es miedosa..." dijo Meiling.     "Lo sé..." dijo Touya. Meiling tomó su mano y la oprimió tantito dejándole saber que ahí estaría pasara lo que pasara.     "Si hubiera una forma para abrirlas..." dijo Nakuru mientras se recargaba de espaldas a las puertas. Un crujido se escuchó a su espalda y las puertas se abrieron. Nakuru no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y cayó de espaldas. "AAAuch!!" dijo mientras se sentaba.   
Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos y se dirigiero a la puerta. Yukito ayudó a Nakuru a levantarse y entraron a la habitación.     "¡El salón de baile! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!" dijo Tomoyo     "¿Lo habías olvidado?" preguntó Eriol     "Lo que pasa es que nunca había entrado aquí, y sólo he venido como dos veces en mi vida, esta es la tercera." dijo Tomoyo mientras entraba más a la habitación.     "Muchachos... tengan cuidado..." dijo Syaoran mientras sacaba su espada. "Siento algo que está dentro de la habitación y posee magia."   
Todos se asombraron. Eriol se concentró y apareció enfrente de él su báculo. Nakuru y Yukito regresaron a sus formas originales, Ruby Moon y Yue.   
Syaoran y Eriol comenzaron a caminar con sigilo. Tomoyo, Meiling y Touya se habían quedado en la puerta. Yue y Nakuru seguían a Eriol y a Li detrás. Avanzaban lentamente hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario. El telón estaba abajo.     "Sea lo que sea está detrás de esta cortina..." dijo Yue.     "Amo, tengan cuidado." dijo Ruby Moon.   
Eriol tomó su posición de defensa mientras Syaoran abría lentamente las cortinas. Todos se quedaron petrificados.     "¡Sakura!" gritó Syaoran.   
Sakura se encontraba acostada inconsciente en el suelo, junto a ella habían dos personas traslúcidas sentadas viéndola fijamente, cuando sintieron que las cortinas se habían abierto voltearon a ver a los desconocidos.     "¡¿Qué le han hecho a Sakura?!" gritaron Syaoran y Touya. Meiling se puso algo pálida al ver a los fantasmas, Tomoyo se había sorprendido y se quedó sin habla. Los demás no podían creer lo que veían.     "Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada... Sólo esta durmiendo, se encontraba muy cansada." Respondió Ryuko.   
Syaoran se acercó a Sakura, Ryuko y Keitaro se levantaron y se hicieron a un lado.     "No te preocupes, está a punto de despertar." afirmó Keitaro.   
Segundos después, Sakura se empezó a mover y se despertó. Volteó a ver a sus lados y observó que sus amigos estaban ahí. "Hola... buenos días."     "Querrás decir buenas tardes Sakura." dijo Ruby Moon.   
Syaoran abrazó a Sakura. "Por favor Sakura, no vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que te había perdido."     "¡Oh Syaoran! Lo siento, pero es que no pude dejar de ayudar a los amigos que tiene problemas..." dijo Sakura recordándoles a todos a aquellas misteriosas presencias que se encontraban entre ellos.     "¿En verdad son fantasmas?" les preguntó Tomoyo.     "Así es..." respondió Ryuko.     "¿Alguién me podría explicar que sucedió aquí?" preguntó Yukito, quien había regresado.   
Ryuko y Keitaro se voltearon a ver, luego voltearon a ver a Sakura y después a los demás.     "Es una laaaaaarga historia..." comenzó a decir Sakura. "Vayamos a la sala, ahí estaremos más cómodos."   
  
Sakura les contó a los demás lo que había sucedido. Ryuko y Keitaro aguardaban callados y de pie detrás de ella. Syaoran estaba sentado al lado de ella. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en otro de los sillones, Touya y Meiling estaban sentados junto a ellos y Nakuru y Yukito estaban sentados en una sillas que habían arrimado. Todos guardaban silencio.   


Continuará... 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Espero que sí. Continúen leyendo y diciéndome sus comentarios o sugerencias, por favor! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara!!   
  
¡¡PERDON!! No había tenido tiempo para continuar con el capítulo, es que entré a la universidad y pues ni tiempo... jajaja! El próximo capítulo estará pronto arriba. Gracias por leer mi historia. 


End file.
